


Unexpected

by ABSedarian



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Babyfic, Christmas Fluff, F/F, fluffy mcflufferson, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABSedarian/pseuds/ABSedarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas at Leena's and it starts with a yell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters.
> 
> A/N: I don't even know. This fic just showed up in my brain and demanded attention. I apologize for the fluff.

Myka’s yell shook the walls of Leena’s Bed & Breakfast, making Helena almost drop the mug she was holding. 

“Helena!” came another yell, only marginally less loud than the first one. 

H.G. dropped the half-filled mug in the sink and raced out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the bedroom she shared with Myka, a worried frown on her face. “Myka!” she shouted as she raced through the door, but couldn’t find the other woman. 

“In here,” Myka called from the bathroom. 

H.G. opened the bathroom door wider and stepped inside. Myka was sitting on the floor, back against the bathtub, legs stretched out in front of her. “Darling, what happened?” she asked as she knelt down next to Myka. “Did you slip?” 

Myka shook her head. “It’s time,” she said. 

“Time?” Helena’s face was puzzled, but it took only a second for the fog to clear. “Oh!” 

“Yeah, oh,” Myka smirked, now that she could take a deep breath. “You could have mentioned how much this hurts,” she grumbled as H.G. slowly helped her to her feet. Now that Myka was standing, Helena could see the wet stain on the floor. She guided Myka into their bedroom and onto the bed. “I’m going to go get Vanessa, okay,” she stated softly. “I’ll be right back.” 

Myka nodded just as another contraction hit her. “Hurry,” she panted. 

Helena swallowed hard and ran downstairs. She found the others in the dining room. “Myka’s water broke,” she said as calmly as she could. “The baby’s coming.” 

“If it _is_ a baby,” Pete remarked smartly. 

“Pete!” Claudia hissed, looking up from her laptop for a second. 

Dr. Calder stood and walked over to her bag which was standing in a corner. “That was remarkably fast,” she said calmly. 

“You can say that again,” Pete stated. “Considering that she wasn’t even pregnant 24 hours ago.” 

“I wonder what would have happened if _you_ had stumbled on that artifact,” Steve smirked. 

Pete looked down to his flat stomach, patting it with a grimace. “Don’t even think something like that,” he muttered with a shiver. 

“If the birth goes as fast as the whole pregnancy,” Dr. Calder said from the foot of the stairs, “we better get to Myka.” 

Helena nodded and followed her up the stairs. Inside the bedroom, Myka was lying on her side on the bed, panting through her open mouth. She had struggled off her sweat pants between contractions. 

“How far apart?” Dr. Calder asked, all business. 

“Not far,” Myka ground out as another contraction hit. “I don’t ... think ... my body’s made ... for this,” she panted. 

Helena crawled onto the bed and sat against the headboard. Then she pulled Myka towards her and settled her against her chest. “You’re doing fine,” she cooed softly. 

“Shut up,” Myka growled. 

“You’re nice and dilated,” Dr. Calder said. “The baby’s coming really fast.” 

“Not that ... you expected ... anything else,” Myka got out between sharp breaths. She turned her face to look at Helena. “What are we ... aaahhh ... what are we going to do ... with it?” 

Helena looked at Dr. Calder, who just shrugged since she was busy delivering the child. “The head’s out,” Vanessa commented softly. “Shoulders are next.” 

“It hurts so damn fucking much,” Myka wailed. 

“You’re doing great, darling,” Helena whispered. Her throat was tight. What _were_ they going to do with the baby? Could they keep it if it turned out to be a normal baby? Would Myka even want an artifact-accident baby? 

Helena was so distracted by her thoughts that she hardly noticed the crushing death grip Myka had on her hand, but the cry of a newborn baby certainly managed to pull her back to the present. 

“She’s beautiful,” Dr. Calder said. 

“It’s a girl?” Helena asked, throat constricting even more. 

“Perfectly normal?” Myka added. “Toes and fingers and everything?” 

Dr. Calder wrapped the baby in a towel and placed it on Myka’s chest. “As far as I can tell, she’s a perfectly normal baby girl,” she said. “I know you won’t be able to nurse her, but just holding her close like that will be good for her.” 

Myka's eyes went to the baby on her chest and Helena thought her heart would burst at the sudden tenderness on her lover's face. She knew that look well, had worn it once herself, and knew without a doubt that Myka wouldn't let that little girl go, no matter how it had come into existence. 

"She's beautiful," Helena rasped, quite overcome herself by the emotion of seeing Myka with a baby. It had been a dream in her darkest hours, but the girl in her dreams had been Christina. Seeing the tiny being in Myka's arms now, however, changed that vision with surprising alacrity. "Just like you." 

Myka met Helena's eyes. "I want to keep her," she whispered, throat thick with emotion and hoarse from screaming. "If that's something you ..." She broke off, unsure to ask for what she wanted. 

Helena's hand settled over Myka's on the baby's back. "I'd like that very much." 

Vanessa let them have a few more minutes before she cleared her throat. "I'm going to have to take her," she said. "Only for a few moments," she added at the outraged looks of both Myka and Helena. "I need to check her thoroughly, you know that -- even if she looks just like a normal baby, she _was_ created by an artifact." 

"An artifact we still don't know anything about, Mykes," Pete said from the doorway, where he'd been staying out of the way. "She could, I don't know … start spewing stuff or start spinning her head." He made a funny face that Steve stopped when he hit him upside the head from behind. 

"Great way to talk about your new niece, Uncle Pete," Claudia snorted, even as she stormed into the room with her laptop in her hands. "I finally figured out what that artifact is and what it does," she declared with a huge grin. "At least mostly." 

She waited impatiently until all eyes in the room were upon her. "It's Mrs. Claus's sleigh bell." 

"Mrs. Claus as in Santa Claus’ wife?" Pete asked. 

"The one and only," Claudia nodded, immensely satisfied with her research results. "It only activates every hundred years or so ... and it fulfills an unconscious wish of the first person who touches it. But the wish has to be fulfilled by the time her husband comes back from his annual round-the-world trip, which explains the accelerated pregnancy." 

All eyes swiveled from Claudia to Myka and back, and Myka held her little girl tighter in reaction. Dr. Calder grinned and snapped a photo while nobody was looking. She knew Mrs. Frederic was anxiously waiting for news, and perhaps the exam she needed to do could wait a little longer. 

"So everything else should be perfectly normal?" Helena asked again, just to be sure and to take the focus off Myka. She trusted Claudia and her research. 

“Yep, absolutely,” Claudia confirmed. “If you had stumbled upon the artifact, say, six or eight months ago, you’d have had an almost normal pregnancy, too.” 

"You wished for a baby?" Pete asked, shaking his head. 

“Not consciously,” Myka croaked. “But … I can’t deny it’s something I’ve thought about …” 

Pete turned to Steve. "See, if I had been the one to stumble upon that artifact, we'd have the most _awesome_ food on the table right now for our Christmas dinner.” 

“And cookies, I’m sure.” 

Pete got a dreamy look. “And cookies … three different kinds.” 

**The End**


End file.
